


Together we can take the world apart

by jenny_wren



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny_wren/pseuds/jenny_wren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Empress Khan and her favorite slave - Kink meme fill that is not very kinky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together we can take the world apart

“And this is our way in,” Admiral Marcus pointed dramatically at the slide screen and Captain Pike dutifully clicked the slide along. A young blond man appeared on the screen, he’d been caught turning towards the camera, eyes big and blue, almost startled. He was wearing the black quasi-military uniform of the Empress’ harem; the stiff collar of the jacket looked awkward on him, but pretty, very pretty. In fact the overall effect was _blindingly_ pretty.

“James mera Khan. We don’t know his original name. A pure human, he bobbed up in Empress’ harem about ten years ago. We hadn’t been sure if he’d was there longer and only started making waves then, but we’ve recently had definitive information that he was part of a captured slaver’s lot at fifteen and caught the Empress’ eye almost immediately. Question?”

“Uh, sorry sir,” said a nervous Ensign, dropping his raised hand sheepishly. “Uh, I thought slavery was banned in the Augment zone?”

“Hah,” said Marcus. “They like to pretend to take the moral high ground, and they whine about the Orions more than the anti-slavery brigade back home, but they’re twisted fucks just like the rest of us. All slaves in the Augment zone are property of the Empress. This includes those on any of the slaver’s ships they catch. The Augments won’t trade slaves, so they’re vicious if they get the chance to replenish their stocks. 

“Of course the Orions avoid the zone like the plague but every now and then one of them slips up. James mera Khan was on one of the ships that slipped up. All slaves are placed in the harem as a matter of course, although some are ransomed, go on to buy their freedom, or are reassigned with the zone itself.

“This one though,” Marcus waved one hand at the blond man, “stayed in the harem and managed to get the Empress’ attention and, more importantly, keep it. He’s officially recognized as her favorite and can do more or less what he likes. If he had any brains he’d be dangerous.”

“No brains?” said the nervous Ensign, “but he snagged an Empress?”

“We can only assume she likes them pretty and dim. He’s a joke to the other augments, but generally the feeling among them is if the Empress isn’t fucking them in particular, they’d rather it be a brainless human from the harem, than one of their rivals. She probably knows that too, which might explain some of the attachment.

“As for him, even being an Empress’ fucktoy has got to be one up for an Orion slave.”

“Do we know how long the Orions had him?” asked Pike.

“No. We’ve almost no background on him. He had Cardassian Pox at some point, you can see the faint scars on his face, so he was out in the black and not in a regulated colony for some time.”

Which was an understatement of sorts. Humans had a naturally high level of immunity to Cardassian Pox, and careful quarantines had stopped it from ever reaching Earth. The last major outbreak of the disease had been in the stressed, malnourished populations of refugees after a border war with the Klingons, but that was twenty years too early to be source of infection in this case.

“He’s not gelded, obviously, so it’s likely the Orions got hold of him post-puberty, too much risk for too little reward castrating slaves after that point. Which would mean, although our source says he never speaks of it, he remembers at least part of his life before, so that’s something we can work on.”

“Hmph,” Pike dissented. “You said yourself he was rescued from a life as an Orion slave. Surely gratitude for that will outweigh any lingering ties to Earth? Especially given nobody on Earth is exactly rushing to claim him. There may be no ties to Earth left to exploit.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. The man is at least Human, not one those genetic abnormalities. The Augment Zone has been a thorn in the side of the Federation since its inception.”

“I thought the Augments were there before the Federation?” asked a foolhardy Lieutenant.

Marcus positively growled in response. “The Augments fled to set up their so-called Empire when the Earth united against them. Traitors all of them. By the time the Federation found them again they were a protectorate of the Romulan Empire and at times they have actually sided with the Romulan Empire. We are unable to truly confront the expansionist threat of the Romulan Empire until the Augment zone has been reabsorbed into the Federation.

“The current Empress’ Uncle had decidedly pro-Romulan sympathies but once he had been neutralized there should have been nothing to stop the zone being incorporated safely into the Federation. Several of the Augment planets were already responding to our overtures. The Augment leadership had fallen a thirteen year old girl. It should have been easy.” Marcus pressed his clenched fist to his angry mouth. 

Pike helpfully took over the narration, “Instead she’s been more awkward than both her Uncles put together. Four years she stayed quiet, then exploded into action,” he almost sounded admiring. “She didn’t even arrest anybody. Those came later. James started appearing at her side at much the same time. He’s her only known weakness.”

The slide show clicked on quickly, several pictures of the blond man, most of them smiling bright, happy, and yes, not very intelligent. The final picture showed him standing at the Empress’ side. She was a tall woman, nearly as tall as the man at her side with pale features that approached regality if not beauty.

“So he’s what we’re going to use to do the job,” said Marcus. He’d regained his temper and his voice was calmly level. “When we’re on Behesht you will keep an eye out for him at all times. I want to know what he does, where he goes, who speaks and what he says. Pike and I are going to be stuck dancing attendance on the Empress so you will need to watch mera Khan, is that understood?”

There was a ragged chorus of sir, yes sirs.

“Good. We’re going to reclaim the Zone for the Federation. We’re not going to put up with that fucking ugly bitch – ”

 

“Computer cease replay!” The vid of the Starfleet briefing cut off with an abrupt pop and the screen froze. 

“Jim?” she asked, startled by the anger that had vibrated him right off the couch.

“He does not get to talk about you like that,” snarled Jim. “Nobody gets to talk about you like that.”

She hummed happily and yanked him back down to sit beside her, “I don’t care about anyone else’s opinion but yours. I certainly don’t care about his opinion.”

“That’s irrelevant. He doesn’t get to talk about like that. As soon as he gets here I’m challenging him to a duel.”

She stiffened with fear, “You are forbidden from dueling.” 

“Aw come on, that was dueling against your augmented nobles. Marcus is human.”

“You are still forbidden from dueling.” It was impossible to consider all the variables in a duel, too much could go wrong, even when it should be an easy win. Fortunately her nobles understood that winning against a human was hardly glorious and that accidentally injuring the Empress’ favorite was a quick route to ending up a head shorter, so none of them even gave Jim any shit about the prohibition. 

“Pretty please,” he bambi-blinked at her. “It’s not like I want to use swords or phasers or anything.”

“Oh?” she asked, unwillingly half-persuaded and always interested in what her Jim’s tricky mind was up to.

“Killing him would hardly teach him the error of his ways. I was thinking we’d use those giant boxing gloves the children mess around with in the harem.”

She laughed, “You’ll look ridiculous.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, “and I won’t care.”

She laughed again at the thought of the Admiral fighting with over-sized children’s toys and how much he would hate it. “Marcus will never forgive you.”

“And I won’t care.”

“Very well. You have my permission, and my thanks.” She kissed him on the cheek. “Not that I need defending.”

“Of course you don’t,” said Jim. “Stupid man is as blind as a bat on top of everything else.”

She kissed him again, more thoroughly. Jim was the blind one, she was well aware of where her attractions lay on the scale. Mortifying family discussions on her viability for securing a marriage alliance were good for some things. However, once she had assured herself of Jim’s honesty, she had never attempted to argue him out of his blindness – she knew when she was on to a good thing.

“So,” she continued, “I can’t help noticing they knew more of the truth than normal. Have you investigated their source?”

“Oh it was Bones.”

“Tell me more.” Her doctor played politics very badly but he was a superb doctor and loyal to fault.

“Well just from that tape you can see they have a real ‘humans automatically support the Federation regardless of the fact they’re a bunch of total dicks’ vibe going on.” Jim shrugged his shoulders. “They approached Bones for information. And after the last debacle I made Bones promise to play along until he could ask me what to do. I figured he should keep pretending to play along, at least that way we could control the flow of information.”

“And why the truth?”

“They’re from Earth, which means they automatically know more about me than the Romulans, or the Klingons, or whoever. I wouldn’t be surprised if they snag some of my DNA. There’s a good chance they’ll figure out who I was, my family wasn’t exactly famous, but it wasn’t anonymous either.”

“So honesty to keep your source looking good?”

“Exactly. What? You can’t have thought I was falling for Marcus’ humans stick together spiel?”

“No of course not.” And she hadn’t thought that, but Marcus had been so sure, and it wasn’t as if she could give Jim anything real. She couldn’t even marry him.

“Idiot,” Jim accused fondly. “I get to match wits against the rest of the Alpha quadrant. And I get you. And I get to match wits against the Alpha quadrant _with_ you. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Not even if I order it.”

“Not even then.”

She settled for comfortably against him, “Tell me how you arranged for the vid?” Jim did so enjoy boasting of his cleverness and she enjoyed watching his blue eyes flash and sparkle.

“It’s amazing how overlooked you can be when you have big eyes and fluffy curls, and how pissed off you can get. One of the Ensigns approached me, well not me, me. He contacted Captain Solo – ”

Jim’s alias when dealing with his spy network

“ – through Gaila. After Captain Solo talked it through with him, Gaila arranged everything.”

She sat up straighter, “Jim,” she began warningly because the whole thing shrieked set-up.

“Oh I know,” he agreed. “But here’s the thing, I don’t think it’s a Federation set-up. The whole nobody respects me thing was overdone but there was some real hate for the Federation in there and the most evil little smirk when he talked about them. I’m pretty sure that was all real.”

“So who is he working for?”

“Earth was never as unified as they like to pretend. The Chinese don’t care provided they get to keep Greater China and are left alone, but the Russians are rather bitter and twisted about the whole thing. And they have a strong underground movement that’s been around for centuries.”

“The mafia?”

“They’re technically Italian, but that’s the idea. In Russia the KGB and their criminal gangs are so tangled together you can’t tell them apart in any meaningful way.”

“What does he hope to gain?”

Jim shrugged his shoulders, “Your guess is as good as mine at the moment. But I won’t say no to some free information while we figure it out.”

“You think he’s dangerous?”

“Very. But the chance of an ally seemed too good to pass up. He has Gaila, but everyone knows she’s connected to the Augments. It would be annoying to lose Captain Solo but we can if we must.”

She sighed with satisfaction. It had been such a relief to know Jim was dealing with the preparations for the Federation embassy while she’d dealt with a Lord who’d thought the fact he was a Lord granted him immunity from her laws and her displeasure. 

“Perfect as always,” she praised.

Jim beamed and caught her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “Thank you, my lady.”

“Now the Federation Embassy will be here in three days.”

“Yes my lady,” agreed Jim, head tilting as he tried to work out where she was going with this.

“They will be loud, aggressive, and seriously annoying.”

“Yes my lady.”

“I have spent the last week away dealing with a monumental idiot.”

“Yes my lady,” Jim was grinning now. He knew exactly where she was going.

“So I don’t want to hear another word about them, or indeed anyone else.” She pushed him mock-roughly and Jim let himself fall back against the sofa. His whole body was smiling, his eyes shone bright and blue as his arms reached out to her.

“In fact,” she continued as she settled herself comfortably on top of him, “I am certain you could put your mouth to better use.”

“My lady,” said Jim, warm and soft, and she could feel his smile against her skin.


End file.
